New Orleans
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take a romantic trip to New Orleans! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

New Orleans

"Hey Jacks, I was thinking that we should get away, just the two of us for a long weekend soon, we haven't done that for a long time, what do you say? That is if your parents would be willing to watch the kids."

"I love that idea!" Jackie agreed.

"Alright, where is somewhere that you've always wanted to go but have never gotten to go to and I mean inside the country, I don't think we can afford to travel abroad right now." He said with a little smile.

"I like the idea of going somewhere we've never been. That's why I was so excited that we got to go to Hawaii on our honeymoon because I had never been there before." She told him.

"Alright so is there somewhere that you've always wanted to visit that you haven't been to yet?"

"Yeah a couple places. I've always wanted to visit San Francisco."

"I've been there twice, once for work and once for a family vacation when I was younger, it's pretty, you'd like it, we could go there if you want."

"Oh, well I wanted to go to a place that was new for both of us." Jackie said.

"Alright, where's the other place you've always wanted to go?" He asked.

"New Orleans. One of my best friends just got back from there a year ago for a wedding and she can't wait to go back."

"You want to go to **Who Dat** **Nation**?" Nick asked with a smile.

Jackie laughed.

"Yes."

"Alright, I've never been there either, it seems like a cool place to visit, let's go there, and maybe one of these days we'll make it to San Francisco too." He told her.

"Alright sounds good. There is no school the Friday after next so I wouldn't have to take that day off. Would it be alright if we leave the Thursday before that and come back the following Monday, that way I'd only have to take Thursday and Monday off of work."

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm sure I can get it off." Nick told her.

"Ok, I'll ask Chelsea if she can sub for me those two days, I hope she can, if not I'll just have to get a random sub and I don't like to do that but it's only for two days so I guess it would be fine. It's too late to call Chelsea now but I'm pretty sure she works at the school tomorrow, I'll ask her then. I'll also have to ask my parents if they would be willing to take the kids for those few days."

"Alright, I am excited."

"Me too." Jackie agreed.

The next day Jackie asked her mom if she'd take the kids and she readily agreed. When Jackie got to work she found Chelsea and asked her if she could sub, she said she would be happy to.

When Jackie got home that night she got on the computer and bought plane tickets and then called her friend to ask where they had stayed when they were in New Orleans and if she had liked the hotel, she said they had in fact liked the hotel so after hanging up the phone Jackie got online and bought plane tickets and then made reservations at the hotel.

The days passed quickly and soon Nick and Jackie had landed in New Orleans.

They got checked into their hotel room and it was gorgeous as was the lobby of the hotel.

"Look at this room, it's gorgeous, and romantic." Jackie said as she looked around the dimly lit room.

"Yeah, this is cool, it puts me in the mood." Nick told her.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Jackie said with a smile.

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the gigantic bed in the room.

The second they had sat down on the edge of the bed he began to kiss her neck.

"It's so nice and quiet." Jackie told him, which was a far contrast to what they were used to with all the kids constantly running around.

"Hmmm." Nick agreed, not bothering to stop kissing her.

Not five seconds later they heard loud music and all kinds of commotion right outside their window.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked as both of them went over to look out the window.

"Oh look honey a parade, let's go watch." Jackie told him.

"But Jacks, I was really enjoying what we were doing." He pouted.

"I know, I was too, but we can continue that later." She assured him with a smile.

He gave in and went and watched the parade with her. It was like a parade that neither of them had ever seen, it was really cool.

"The kids would love this, I wish they were here with us." Jackie shouted at Nick so he could hear her, as she frantically snapped pictures.

"Yeah." Nick yelled back in agreement.

The parade lasted a long time and when it was over the couple was hungry and also a little chilly so they decided to run back into their hotel room to grab their jackets before going to look for somewhere to eat. While inside their hotel room Jackie freshened her makeup and grabbed her jacket.

"Ready?" Nick asked as he ducked his head into the bathroom.

"Yep." She answered as she left the bathroom.

Something in the bathroom gave Nick an idea.

He left the bathroom and walked over to where Jackie stood, waiting for him.

"Ok, let's go." He said as he smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

They had reached the hotel room door when Nick said "Oops I forgot my wallet in the bathroom I'll be right back."

He ducked inside the bathroom once again.

"Did you find it?" Jackie called to him when he still hadn't come out a couple minutes later.

"Nope, oh yes, here it is." He said as he finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Where do you want to eat?" Nick asked as he once again grabbed her hand and this time they left the room.

"I don't know, there seems to be dozens of restaurants right by the hotel, let's just walk and find one."

"Ok." Nick agreed.

They choose a little restaurant about a block or so away from their hotel.

After they had sat down they looked over the menu, nothing looked particularly appetizing to Jackie except for the shrimp scampi and so that is what she ordered, and it was amazing, seafood was her favorite type of food and so she had eaten a lot of it in her life and the scampi she had was right up there with the best she had ever had.

Nick was a little bit more adventurous with his choice and ordered traditional New Orleans style gumbo.

"Is it good?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah, want to try it?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not?" She said as she picked up her spoon and stuck it in Nick's dish.

"Good?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied, but the look on her face led Nick to believe that Jackie wouldn't be too disappointed if she never had gumbo again in her lifetime.

After dinner they took a stroll and went to several little shops close to the hotel and bought several souvenirs, mostly for their kids.

They were just about ready to start walking back to the hotel when a sign caught Jackie's eye.

_Java Delight: Best Coffee in New Orleans_.

Jackie looked over and grinned at Nick.

"Can we Nicky?" She asked.

Nick laughed, sometimes he thought that Jackie liked frappes better than she liked him.

"Sure." He answered.

They walked into the coffee shop and walked over to the counter to place their order.

Once they had done that they found a table and sat down.

"Here you go." Jackie heard a woman say.

Jackie looked to her left.

"Ahhh." She screamed and then nearly jumped out of her seat because the woman that was trying to hand Jackie her drink was in a fun, yet completely unexpected New Orleans mask.

Jackie felt her face turn ten shades of red and Nick burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The woman said apologetically."

"No, I'm sorry." Jackie apologized as she took her drink.

The woman smiled kindly.

"Where are you guys from?" The friendly woman asked.

"Las Vegas." Jackie replied.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas, it just seems so beautiful."

"Well you live in a quite beautiful city yourself, New Orleans is gorgeous."

"Thank you, and I agree, I was born and raised here and I can't imagine living anywhere else. Enjoy the rest of your vacation as well as your coffee." The woman told them.

"Thank you." Nick and Jackie said.

The friendly woman offered one last smile before walking away.

"How is it?" Nick asked once Jackie had taken a drink.

"Very good, yours?" Jackie asked.

"Good."

"You know, we haven't done this in quite a while." Jackie told him.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Just sat at a coffee shop and talked."

"You're right we haven't, we should do it more often."

"Yes we should." Jackie agreed.

They finished their coffee and then headed back to their hotel but on the way back they spotted a horse and carriage ride.

"Want to go on a ride?" Nick asked her.

"I'd love to." Jackie told him.

Nick helped Jackie get in the carriage and then he got in himself.

"What a beautiful night." Nick said as he put his arm lightly around her shoulders as he gazed up at the sky.

"Gorgeous." Jackie agreed.

After the ride was over they walked back to their hotel. When Jackie went into the bathroom in their hotel room she screamed and came running back out.

"Nick call the police, someone has been in our bathroom while we were gone."

Nick went rushing into the bathroom and then burst out laughing.

All over the floor and the ledge of the giant Jacuzzi tub was the rose petals he had sprinkled around when he was pretending to look for his wallet before he and Jackie had left to go to dinner.

"Nobody has been in our room you goofball, I did that before we left. I didn't really look for my wallet the whole time I was in here." He said with a smile.

"Nicky that is so romantic but you scared the dickens out of me." Jackie told him.

He smiled at her and then took her in his arms.

"How about you and I have some of that wine while we enjoy the Jacuzzi?" He asked as he nodded at the mini bar in the corner of the room.

"That sounds amazing." Jackie agreed.

Soon both of them were in the massive Jacuzzi tub, sipping wine, relaxing in the soothing warm water, and that wasn't the only enjoyable thing they did that night!

The End!


End file.
